


The Fallen stars

by We_Are_Grounders023



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Grounder Octavia Blake, Rewrite, The 100 (TV) Season 2, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Grounders023/pseuds/We_Are_Grounders023
Summary: Clarke is the second born child from Abby and Jake. Octavia is the second born from Aurora. Jake and Abby agreed to send there daughter to ground when she was older, but plans changed. Aurora sends her daughter with Clarke to Earth.10 years later a lot of things have changed since Abby saw Abby, and Bellamy saw Octavia. Will they be able to see each other, or will they be torn apart.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	The Fallen stars

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I know it’s short but a longer one is almost finished....and I do mean long lol  
> 2\. I know there will be a lot of mistakes but I’ll try my hardest and fix them.  
> 3\. This is just a teaser and I want to know if people would be interested in reading this further.
> 
> Also I would like to know your goes ideas on this story and feedback. May we meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter of first one. Also any mistakes are mine, and just know i'm not the greatest at editing not my strongest skill. but let me know what you guys think so far.

Clarke was sent to Earth when she was 8 years old along with Octavia Blake (Who was 7 years old) were second children where on the ark only one child per families. Octavia and Clarke were placed in a single pod by Jake Griffin, but Clarke’s father was floated, for his crimes along with Aurora Blake. When Clarke and Octavia landed on Earth they were soon met by grounders, and eventual were trained by Trikru members…The two former sky people were then raised by Trikru chief Indra. Indra raised two sky children along with her own daughter Gaia, and made sure they would be better then other warriors in her clan. When Clarke was eighteen, and Octavia seventeen the Ark came down; Making things a little harder, for the two former sky people when they have biological family members up there.

It’s been four weeks since the Ark has landed near Trikru area, and has caused some problems on both sides, however the sky people don’t know that Clarke, and Octavia were very much alive.

Clarke stood next to Octavia looking at the Ark. Octavia glances over at Clarke with neutral expression. The two young warriors from the sky showed great promises in being great warriors, and Indra quickly became aware of Clarke’s natural ability to lead; meanwhile the General took notice on how much Octavia skills, for a great warrior soon to be a chief, or general of Trikru. Gaia though she is shown to be a great warrior, but she always had different approach wanting to be a flame keeper instead of a warrior that her mother always wanted.

“Skaikru are hir Oso brothers.” The young Blake says. Clarke nods her head understanding about what will happen. Blue eyes were aware that she did have a biological sibling on the other side, but it has been proven that she choice grounders who have raised since she landed on Earth.

“Oso na inform Indra hashta Disha. Disha doesn't change anything Okteivia.” Clarke says in return. Octavia nods her head knowing exactly what will happen, and both girls turn away walking towards the TonDC. The young Blake looks over at Griffin with a smirk on her lips before playfully elbowing her, and the blond warrior looks over at her sister with a raised eyebrow before laughing.

“Are Yu going gon tell Heda through letters?” Octavia says in Trigedasleng before the last part in English. The young Griffin rolls her eyes, but smiles knowing that she might mention it to the Commander, but the blonde wouldn’t admit to Octavia not yet. The commander and Clarke have had a complicated, yet interesting relationship that isn’t easily explained.

“What about Lincoln?” Clarke teases back. Octavia lets out a giggle before playing shoving her best friend, and sister at this knowing she had a crush on the fierce, but gentle Lincoln. They arrive at TonDC were most of the warriors are gather around talking to each other about something important. Clarke, and Octavia see Indra speaking to her warriors in the middle of the circle looking serious, and definitely not in the mood, for any bullshit. She told her warriors about the potential threat of the sky people, and that the Commander will be arriving in two days. Clarke couldn’t help her heart beating fast at hearing about the Commander coming, and that she wished it was under better circumstance. Octavia quickly spots Lincoln in the back of the warriors watching Indra until his eyes went to Octavia, and it wasn’t hard to miss the change in his eyes; going from serious to soft. Octavia quickly averts her direction walking over to Lincoln, and Clarke follows right behind her. she walks over to him slowly. Lincoln is about two years older than Octavia, but even though Lincoln looks like he could rip a person heart from their chest he could though, but in truth Lincoln is the biggest sweetheart. 

“Are Oso going gon jomp op kru kom Skai.” Octavia whispers to Lincoln. He glances over at the dark hair brunette with soft eyes, and he hums softly.

“Oso are going gon scout fos fou attacking.” He replies to her. Indra looks over to a blond hair woman with high cheekbones, and everyone knew it was Anya immediately. Anya is the general of Trikru above Indra, and made more orders whenever she was around, however she spent most of time in Polis with Lexa majority of the time. The General then made a plan to spy on the sky people, and that there would be no fighting unless provoked. 

Later that night the two former Skaikru along with Anya, and couple of others arrive at where the Ark is at. Clarke takes her point in the tree’s watching the people who invaded her lands that’s when the blonde notices that the people have guns…something the grounders wouldn’t be able to match unless they were smart about, what they planned next. Everything was going great until Clarke feels something hit her arm, and she falls from the tree hitting the ground with a loud thud. She lets out agony cry into the ground, and she hears people shouting she looks to see Octavia and Gaia rush to her. Clarke shakes her head telling them not to, and stay where they were at…the blond looks down at the red blood coating her hand already. Clarke slowly rises to her feet holding her arm, as she attempted to lift her bow, but she couldn’t. The blonde instead uses her sword instead ready, for what is next. 

“Ai gonplei ste odon.” She whispers to herself. She manages to kill one sky person, but couldn’t take out her sword quick enough she grabs her dagger from her boot stabbing another in the ribs; before being knock to the ground, and everything went black afterwards.  
As the sky people take the blonde warrior, and the injured sky person back to Arkandia. The Arkandian people whisper and gasp at the sight of them, and they look terrified at the sight of the grounder. Chancellor Marcus walks out to see what is going on, and see’s one of his people injured along with a grounder. 

“Find Abby! Finn’s been hurt!” A strong male voice says. An older woman about mid to late forties rushes over until she lets out a gasp…she sees her daughter…her daughter that she hasn’t seen for over ten years. A tiny voice in the back of Abby’s mind told her that this isn’t her child anymore, or one she doesn’t recognize yet. 

“Quickly get both of them to Med bay!” Abby shouts. The guards follow Abby to where they place the grounder, and Finn on far sides of each other. “Alright Jackson you help Finn…Raven help Jackson.” Abby says. Her eyes shift to her daughter who wears grounder clothes, and war paint; Abby couldn’t be angry for what happen, but she was happy to have her daughter back. However, Abby didn’t know that they had someone very important in that med bay Clarke to someone very important in the Grounder culture. 

Back in TonDC.  
Octavia shifts back, and forth about to head back though she is stop by a firm grip to her arm. The young Blake turn to see Gaia looking at her close friend with a knowing look, she knew that Octavia could be impulsive thinking with her heart, and not her head. 

“We have to tell the Commander…” Gaia whispers. Octavia eyes widen knowing that even though Clarke and Lexa had a very complicated history with each other, but Octavia wasn’t stupid. The sky people…they just brought war upon themselves without evening knowing unless Octavia, Lincoln and Gaia could get Clarke back without future bloodshed. Octavia looks out into the forest knowing that her brother was on the other side, and she wonder if maybe he would recognize her. 

“First let’s get Clarke before that…because you know very well Lexa has a temper.” Octavia whisper. 

“Yes, but Heda can be patient and kind.” Gaia replies. 

“Yeah that’s when Clarke isn’t in moral danger.” Octavia retorts back. Gaia expression drop, and she bite her lip, and she knew Octavia was right. 

“Your right…We’re screwed.” She says. Octavia nods her head, and they head into the hut to discuss a plan to rescue with Indra, and Nyko with Lincoln.

Back at Arkandia. 

The wounded blonde opens her eyes to see metal above her, and she quickly sits up wincing in pain holding her left shoulder. She turns to see a young man laying on the table with shallow breathing. Clarke swiftly turns placing her feet on the cool ground, and she notice that almost everything inside this place was metal…interesting she thought.  
“Hold it right their Grounder!” A voice booms. She turns to see a tall lanky boy maybe sixteen, or seventeen with goggles on his hand. Clarke shifts a little, and notices the anxious he was… blue eyes knew that if she did one single that look suspicious, she would be shot. Clarke watch the boy with intense blue eyes, and careful watch the weapon in the boy’s hand.

“Jasper! Stand down.” A female voice comes behind him. Abby appears she looks at her child with a soft expression, but those blue eyes held nothing of remembrance of the woman in front of her.

“Do you remember me?” She whispers. She didn’t want her voice to break, but it did she tried to hold back her tears she didn’t want Ethan to see his baby sister, not yet. 

“Ms. Griffin I don’t think she understands you.” Jasper whispers. Abby eyes turn to Jasper who still held his gun at Clarke, and Abby lowers the gun with her fingers shocking Jasper, but even more so Clarke.

“That’s my child.” She replies. Jasper eyes widen, and he turns to look at the grounder…the famous Clarke Griffin second born illegal on the Ark…he heard stories about her, and Octavia; he never knew she survived. However, the blonde tries to control her emotions at hearing this…her mother was Indra; she raised her when she came down from the sky. Clarke stands up with a force, yet again Jasper uneasily points the gun at the blonde.

“Ai gaf gon bak op.” She says. Both sky crew didn’t understand the language, and the blonde realize this, and swiftly walks to the woman in front of her.

“Clarke.” Abby whispers. Angrily the blonde grabs Abby wrist holding it tight, but Abby made sure Jasper didn’t kill her daughter. Clarke look into those brown eyes, and her harsh expression became soft looking into familiar eyes, but memories of being take from her bed to a pod flooded her memory quickly.

“Yu ban au yumi.” Clarke growls. The tenison in the room became very clear, and Jasper had to act quickly instead of shooting he hit Clarke in the back of head; before anything could become worst. Abby quickly grabs her daughter close pushing away a few strains of blonde hair, and tears flow from her eyes.

“I’m sorry Clarke.” She whispers. Abby kisses her temple, and lays Clarke down on the ground before turning to Jasper with neutral expression.

“Put her in the prisoner area for now.” Abby says. Jasper nods his head, and asks for some help to lift Clarke carrying her to the prison holding area in the ark. The doctor wipes away her tears, and look at Finn one more time before walking off to find some relief, for Finn. Abby places the relief by Finn, and touches his forehead noticing how warm his forehead is, but she didn’t think of anything else.

Back in TonDC next morning.

Octavia, Lincoln along with Gaia with Indra with couple other grounders; but the plans never seem to settle always going around. Octavia frustratedly runs her hands over her face, and becomes impatient with everyone talking, but things changed when they hear from outside their hut…words that Octavia knew all too well. 

“She’s early.” Octavia whispered to Gaia. The hut flaps open and there enter the commander she wore her armor with her hair braided to be out of her face, and her green eyes sharp. She looks around the room, for one familiar face though she didn’t see it she then looks over at Octavia for answers. 

“Where ste Klark? Indra?” The Commander says. Indra doesn’t immediately answer which the Commander rises her eyebrow waiting, for her to reply.

“She’s been taken by Sky people last night.” Octavia says. Everyone in the room went silent, and Lexa flares her nostril, and she looks around the room one final time. 

“Then we will kill every sky person.” The commander says with a dark tone. She leaves the room, and Gaia looks over at her mother who worried expression, but Indra held a calm expression still. 

“We don’t have to let violence win; we could get Clarke back without problems.” Gaia says. Indra looks at her two daughters with human like growl knowing Gaia wouldn’t want to resort to violence if she didn’t have to.

“I agree with Gaia…Once we get our sister back, we can go on against the sky people smartly.” Octavia replies. Indra nods her head agreeing to there plan even though she had little trust in the sky people unlike her children did. 

In Arkandia 

Meanwhile, Abby and Jackson try to stop Finn from seizing mental the doctor thought of everything she did. Abby looks around the room to notice the knife on the counter, and releases that it’s poison, and she took hold of the handle rushing to Clarke.

“The knife! It had poison on it.” Abby tells Jackson. Raven along with Jackson look horrified, but quickly follow Abby to the prison room. Abby finds her daughter standing with clutch fist with narrow eyes, and Abby did try her hardest, for Clarke though its eventual south as Bellamy told Abby that these people only response to violence. Abby didn’t want to hurt her daughter she really didn’t, but Abby knew that Finn would die without the cure. 

Clarke is tied up, and being question on where the cure is at. The blond warrior even she was punch, and smack with a metal seat strap, yet she didn’t say anything until Raven became desperate, and used the batons shocking Clarke. The grounder cries out in agony trying to escape, but she couldn’t she listen to sky girl cry out to Clarke for the cure.

“He will die!” She shouts again with tears in her eyes. Blue eyes look into brown eyes, and she dips her head down until people started shouting saying there is more grounders heading to the gate. Blue eyes shift to the exit, and she feels her arms being drop to her side though she is quickly punch again by Bellamy. In hot anger Bellamy points the gun at Clarke’s head, and Abby tries to stop him begging him not to kill her daughter. 

“Give me to my people…and I will give a cure for you.” Clarke weakly says. Abby eyes widen knowing her child knew what she told her before, but didn’t say anything. Bellamy then takes her leading her to the exit heading to the main grounds were notable army of grounders stood. As the warrior is closer to the gate she is kick to the ground where she feels the gun to her temple.

“Give us the cure! Or she dies!” Bellamy shouts. Clarke nods her head, and that’s when she saw Heda…blue eyes widen as wide as they could…Lexa look powerful as always, but those green eyes were filled with a rage that the blonde has witness. 

“Huk op yumi gada nau!” Anya shouts. 

“Okteivia grab fis op clear fluid.” Clarke says. She then feels the grip on her loosen a little, and she looks over at Bellamy looks closely at the fence now. 

“O.” He says his voice breaking. Bellamy pulls Clarke to the gate seeing his little sister, for the first time in ages he laughs in disbelief.

“Hello big brother.” She says in English. Bellamy laughs with tears streaming down his face, but the reunion is cut short when someone from Arkadia shouts out. Clarke turns to see a man with a black beard storming over them with fellow guards.

“Bellamy do not let this grounder go.” He says pointing to Clarke. Blue eyes drifted from the man who pointed his pistol at Clarke, and look over at her people she could see Lexa getting closer, and she knew that the Commander would unleash hell upon these people, but she knew it wouldn’t be smart, not yet though. 

“My people won’t attack unless you return me, and I will give you the cure to fix your friend. Only if you return me to my people.” Clarke says in English. The man growls, and presses the gun to her temple ready to kill until a young male voice shouts in the distance.

“No!” Ethan says. A blonde hair boy with blue eyes looks like a guy version of Clarke rushes to his little sister side, and stands in the middle of the gun now. 

“Pike let her go, and let her give us the cure for Finn.” Bellamy says. Pike chuckles darkly looking at Clarke with disgust.

“Fine, but you know it’s a mistake to keep that savage alive.” He snarls. Clarke stands up staring the man down, but is stop by Ethan who stares at his baby sister who didn’t even recognized him.

“Go.” Ethan whispers. Clarke grunts walking slowly to the gate, and leaving before grabbing an orange liquid handing it to Bellamy before walking away. Octavia quickly throws Clarke arm over her shoulder helping her walk to the forest, and the blonde warrior looks over her shoulder at Arkandia one more time. Clarke knew that this Pike man is going to be a serious problem, and if he is the reason for three hundred deaths of her people by burning then; the blond couldn’t wait to kill him.  
Bellamy hands the vile to Abby, and she quickly rushes to Finn along with Raven. Abby gives the vile to Finn to drink, and hope that it would work. 

“I’m sorry…for torturing your daughter Abby.” Raven says. The mechanic hope that Abby would understand, and the older griffin turns to look up at Raven with unreadable expression, but it slowly softens.

“I didn’t like it, but I understood why you had to.” She says.

“I don’t! That’s your daughter, and my younger sister.” Ethan argues. Raven and Abby turn in the direction of the voice, and that is when Abby composure broke tears filled her eyes along with guilt, she drops her head; the doctor let’s quiet whimpers of distress before lifting her head up wiping away her tears. 

“I know Ethan! She isn’t the same girl I knew, and I don’t know what I can do to bring back my little girl.” She says her voice breaking at the last part. Raven places a reassuring hand on the older woman shoulder, and she places her own hand over it. 

“Maybe we try and understand her…Even Octavia Blake is alive, and Bellamy would want to know his sister as well. We could go and see them.” Ethan says. Abby looks at her son with calm expression while he had more hope then his mother, and his best friend did about seeing the two former sky children.

“There grounders Ethan…your sister and Octavia will only see us as enemies.” Raven says.

“Yeah, but we could show them not all of us bad, and I know their good people on the grounder’s side too. Ethan stares at his mom, and Raven hoping they would agree with him, but all he got was crickets making Ethan upset, and he leaves the room shaking his head. 

Back in TonDC later that day

Clarke lies on a cot while Nyko takes a look at the wounds on the young woman’s body. Nyko was impressed that it was only a few open wounds, but she did have some bruising forming on her body. 

“Medo gaf in gon fis op, a good Tu deyon rest.” Nyko tells her. The younger Griffin nods her head, and Nyko goes to work, but when the flaps open showing Lexa Nyko quickly leaves the healers hut, and Lexa walks over sitting down. The brunette’s green eyes move carefully over Clarke body to see if there was any kind of discomfort, but there was none she lightly touches the wrap left shoulder. The blonde slowly rises her hand to touch the Commander cheek with comfort, and Lexa closes her eyes; the tenison in her shoulders relax she seem at peace at the moment.

“I’m proud that you didn’t lose your temper.” Clarke whispers. Lexa opens her eyes rolling them at the blonde, and kept her neutral expression. 

“I was…I planned killing each person slicing their heads off their body…but I couldn’t risk it…not when we have a common enemy.” Lexa says. The blond knew exactly who it was the Mountain men. 

“Your excellent at slicing heads off I would know. Your right when we need to work with sky people to get our people out of there.” Clarke replies.  
The young Griffin remembers briefly the time when she was captured by several Azgeda warriors, and next thing she knew her hot-headed Commander comes saving the day…she was covered in blood…then that lead to some very passionate…rough sex. The thoughts of that evening always played Clarke mind two year ago…she had to change her mind right now sex wasn’t the most important thing right now, getting her people out from the mountain was.

“I recall, and for some reason a stubborn blonde wouldn’t accept that I saved her.” Lexa says. Blue eyes roll at the comment, and she didn’t have the energy to argue about that day event thought she knew that she was right. 

“Whatever.” Clarke whispers out. Her body betrayed her on wanting to sleep, and the Commander leans down kissing the young warrior forehead, and gentle touch the blond cheek.

“Sleep Ai hodnes.” Lexa whispers before standing up. She leaves Clarke be, but once she left the healer’s hut her mood shifted, and instead she became Commander no longer Lexa. 

TonDC next morning

Octavia and Gaia were on a hunt together trying to find an Elk to take down enough to feed the village. Gaia and Octavia hear movement, and Gaia turns around firing her arrow hitting the tree, and by the tree is Bellamy. Octavia and Gaia look at each other with an uncertain about the situation, and Bellamy rises his hands up looking painfully at his sister.

“O…I’ve come for you take you home.” He says. Gaia steps closer pointing the arrow at him.

“I am home.” Octavia answers dryly. Bellamy stares at his sister with disbelief, and shakes his head not wanting to accept this. 

“You may have been raised by these people, but I am your family.” Bellamy says. Octavia shakes her head, and she watch as Bellamy is about to attack Gaia, however Octavia quickly acts taking down her brother holding her spear to his neck. Bellamy’s eyes widen, and something in them shifted something a little darker. 

“I don’t know you Bellamy and you don’t know me. The grounders ARE my people.” Octavia says. The young Blake pulls away walking back, and Bellamy stands looking at his sister he knew that he will get his sister back one way, or another he glares at Gaia before retreating into the forest. 

“Bilaik bro looks like he na, na problem.” Gaia says to her. Octavia stares in the direction where he went off into, and she couldn’t deny that he could become a problem in the future, but for now there were other problems to address like food, and what the next plan of action should be.

TonDC two days later  
Clarke was finally on her feet, and stood with Octavia, Gaia and Lincoln as several members of each clan came to TonDC. The blonde listen to everyone in the war meeting room talking about how to bring down the mountain on their own, but Clarke knew they needed the sky people. 

“We need the sky people’s help to take down the Maun hef. These people have weapons that can help us bring down the mountain, and get our people back.” Clarke says. Everyone in the war room went silent, and they look at each other silently looking at each other, but none spoke out not yet.

“They killed my brother in that fire!” Quint says with anger. Clarke looks at him with composed look, and knew that what the sky people did to those three hundred warriors would be answered for. 

“I’m not asking, for any of you to forgive the sky people for what they’ve done, but if we bring down the mountain…I’ll find the one responsible, for your brother’s death and you will get your justice Quint.” Clarke says darkly at the end. Quint lips curl at the end in dark smile, but his eyes shifted to the Commander who look at Quint with intense eyes.

“Why should we believe you? You could turn and go back to the people of the sky?” Another grounder argues. The room shifts, and people agreed with the fellow grounder though Clarke quickly taps Lexa thigh, for her not to say anything.  
“They aren’t my people…the grounders are. No matter what I’ll always place my loyalty with the coalition, and my people.” Clarke replies.

“If anybody has a problem with Clarke, they can answer to me.” Lexa growls. The final warning from the commander definitely made the others in the room comply with the idea, and not question Clarke’s loyalty even further. Clarke knew that she would have to go to Arkandia and talk to the man in charge, but she knew that with the man named Pike would bring more problems than necessary.


End file.
